The goal of the Dissemination and Translation (D&T) Core is to develop, implement, and evaluate activities to disseminate and translate research results in a timely fashion to stakeholders in the scientific, clinical, and policy communities. The difference between translation strategies and more traditional dissemination methods can be seen in the following definitions:39 Dissemination - the active promulgation of the findings of good quality research evidence and promotion or support of their use in practice and policy. Translation - the process of adapting, modifying, or re-inventing an intervention that has been previously tested and found efficacious to make it workable in a practice setting. Selected implementation strategies to promote behavior change are applied. The specific target groups for SMART Center dissemination and translation activities will be determined by the level and strength of evidence that has been generated by completed, core and pilot studies. Results from completed and core studies may be ready for translation into practice and to inform health care policy; results of pilot studies and smaller core studies may be appropriate for dissemination to other center scientists, other centers on campus, and the scientific community at large.